


Beginning of the End

by Midnight__Fantasy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fighting, I can't add tags, Let me know if I'm missing any, M/M, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sad Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sad Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sad Morality | Patton Sanders, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sick Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sick Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sick Morality | Patton Sanders, Thomas in a coma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight__Fantasy/pseuds/Midnight__Fantasy
Summary: Morality - UnneededCreativity - UnneededLogic - Can be replacedAnxiety - UnneededDeceit - Can be replacedIntrusive Thoughts - Unneeded
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 8





	Beginning of the End

Hey everyone, I have a plan for a new story, but I need to explain the AU first to make sure everyone understands as they read the story.

So, There are no neutral sides in this story. The OC sides are 'important' enough to have forms but aren't important enough to be noticed by Thomas. If you've read 'Sanders Sides Request Info' I explain my headcanons there, in relation to that, Paranoia isn't the leader of the dark sides in this story.

Each side has an ability somewhat relating to their function, these abilities may appear in other stories though I am unsure.  
Patton can give or extract extreme emotions(All emotions, though giving emotions is difficult and extracting emotions can sometimes have sides effects on Patton or the other person)  
Roman can see people's desires(Easiest to see major desires)  
Logan can read minds  
Virgil can see extreme emotions(Anxiety is easiest to see but can see others)  
Janus can shape shift(Not just to other sides but animals as well and can occasionally gain their memories though that's harder)

Now the OC sides. Memories or M is kinda like Remy(Sleep) not really a side but has formed a human like form(I realize that may not make sense to others, my apologies)  
Paranoia - Vyral - Slightly glitchy(Can use this to teleport places instead of the usual sinking out)  
Wrath - Lilrin - Radiates extreme heat  
Apathy - ??? - Can dull other's emotions{Patton's opposite}  
Memories - M - Can alter others memories  
Honesty - Julie - Can see the truth{Janus's opposite}

Explanation:  
~Every side can summon things, but it is easier for Roman and Remus to summon anything  
~In the Mind Scape there is Light Side Manson and the Dark Side Manson and in the Imagination are Remus and Roman's castles(Separate from the mind scape)  
~In the Imagination each side has something linked to them like how Roman/Remus can tell when others enter the Imagination(Logan's Library; Patton's Pet Cafe; Virgil's Art Studio; Janus's Theatre; the twins have their castles)  
~Any side can create things fatal to other sides but anything that could instantly kill others can only be created by the creativity twins  
~Sides can heal themselves but depending on the injury depends on how long it takes to heal  
~Any side that 'dies' is replaced by a new side with the same function

Please tell me if you have any questions about this stories AU, I will answer them to the best of my abilities.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone following my story "Anniversary", chapter 3 is on it's way.


End file.
